cnsummercampislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Spell Crushers
Spell Crushers is the 19th episode of Season 2 of Summer Camp Island and the 39th episode overall. Synopsis Hedgehog tries to get over a crush, so she can regain her focus on magic. Plot The episode starts with Hedgehog practising magic so that she can get her wand, as she moves to her room she sees Oscar and Max pruned up, Oscar tells her that this happened to them because they stayed in the pool for too long, Hedgehog agrees to fix them with her magic spell. The magic spell includes holding hand with the person you have to fix, Hedgehog holds Oscar's hand without any hesitation but when its Max's turn and she has to hold his hand she screams and drops the potion. Half of the episode passes with Hedgehog trying to avoid Max so that she can focus on her magic and get her wand, she also visits Barb, Barb gives her a piece of paper which can help Hedgehog forget about Max but for this she will have to tell Max that she had a crush on him, she finally decided about not telling him. During her magic test, Betsy tells Hedgehog that Oscar is not going to be her test subject anymore and when Betsy calls out Max, Hedgehog's face expression changes. She is then assigned the task to change Max's hat's color but she is too nervous to go near him that's why she turns his nose really small by mistake, after a bit of a time she confesses to Max about her crush, but Max tells her that he also thinks she's really cool, and smart and one of his best friends but doesn't like her in that way. Hedgehog becomes sad and sit down in the corner, Betsy then confronts her that this stuff comes and goes, Hedgehog finally gets courage to turn Max's hat's color into some other color. The episode ends with Oscar saying 'So Hedgehog loved Max, I can't wait to tell this to my mom...'. The episode ends with the end credits song *Witches’ Lullaby*. Characters * Hedgehog * Oscar * Betsy * Max * Mortimer * Margot * Howard * Ava * Blanche * Melvin * Lem * Barb * Sue (mentioned) * Under The Bed Citizen (voice only) Trivia * This episode is loosely based on Oscars-winning 1996 romance film, The English Patient and 1988 fantasy film, Willow ** Betsy, when she was in snake form, is based on Fin Raziel. ** Hedgehog having a crush on Max, is based on Sorsha, who falls in love with Madmartigan. * This is the first episode where Asher Bishop voices Oscar. * Hedgehog tries to avoid Max the whole episode because she has a crush on him. It was first revealed in the episode Campers Above the Bed. ** This is a nod to the Pilot, wherein Hedgehog not only has an obvious crush on Max, but also has her feelings reciprocated by him. Although that's not the case in the main series. Gallery Videos Hedgehog's Puppy Crush Summer Camp Island Cartoon Network References Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:A to Z Category:Season 2 Episodes